


A Little Jealousy

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: <- why isnt that a legit tag, Chan is the ultimate boyfriend, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is jealous, Petty Jealousy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Kisses, communication and validation of feelings, it's soft trust me ok, mild jealousy, sitting on Chan's lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan's lap was MINHO'S territory, thankyouverymuch.





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!!! I have once again returned with more established relationship fluff UwU  
> Title is from the Monsta X song!  
> this fic is dedicated to my minchan babes; Al, Lia, Evie, Pip, Mei, and Lala <3  
> and shoutout to everyone in the banginho group chat, you know how to keep a gal from starving in the minchan drought xoxo

Lee Minho was on top of the world, he was on cloud nine, walking on sunshine and rainbows. He was in _love_ and the recipient of this love felt the same way! Minho had seen numerous Stays commenting about how Bang Chan was perfect boyfriend material; he couldn’t agree more. Chan really was perfect, and Minho was completely _smitten_.

Being in a relationship- a secret one it may be, since the public would go crazy if they found out- was just so so wonderful. If Minho wanted a kiss, he got one. If Minho was feeling sappy and wanted to tell Chan he loved him, he could do exactly that (and Chan always had the biggest, brightest smile when Minho told him such things).

Minho also had a new favorite spot: Chan’s lap.  That set of legs was the best place to be at any time. Cuddling, sleeping, making out, and...other things….Minho could spend the rest of his days on Chan’s lap and have zero complaints.

However.

He wasn’t the only one who thought so. Everyone else in their group seemed to have the same affinity. And it would seem that ‘boyfriend privileges’ meant nothing to the other seven, and Minho had to fight them off more often than he should have. It was unjust really, Chan was _his_ boyfriend, did that mean nothing?? Apparently so.

And Chan; a wonderful, incredible, absolute saint of a man, was always just happy for some human physical affection. Then again, Minho couldn’t really be all that surprised that their leader (and his boyfriend, don’t forget that) wouldn’t really care who was cuddled up with him.

It was honestly rather silly for Minho to get bothered about it, he knew Chan loved him differently than he loved the others. But he couldn’t help but feel the ugly fires of jealousy rise any time his favorite spot was occupied by someone else.

It was a Sunday evening. They all slept in, having nothing scheduled. Minho sleepily shuffled into the living room, stifling a yawn, and the first thing he spotted was Chan sitting on the couch. And he was completely alone on said couch.

Suddenly, Minho was wide awake, a smile growing on his face as he sped up towards his objective.

But then, that objective was taken, as before his very eyes a certain Hwang Hyunjin swooped in and plopped himself right in the middle of Chan’s legs.

Chan, who had been looking at his phone, glanced up at the scene that had unfolded.

“Oh, good morning Hyunjin, Minho,” he said.

“Morning hyung!” Hyunjin replied cheerfully, nestling himself against Chan’s chest.

Minho scowled, resigning himself to sit next to Chan on the couch, “good morning Channie. Good morning Hyunjin.”

It was stupid, Hyunjin got there first fair and square, and it wasn’t like he _owned_ Chan. But that sense of jealousy was boiling down in his gut again, and he kept letting out pouty little sighs.

“Something wrong Minho?” Chan asked, glancing at him with concern.

Minho’s pout deepened.

“It’s nothing,” he muttered, looking away.

Chan didn’t press further, which was nice because Minho would’ve been too embarrassed to admit his jealousy.

He felt an arm slide against his back, a hand gently gripping his waist. Minho glanced over just in time for Chan to tug his body closer and press a kiss atop his forehead.

Minho smiled to himself, cheeks flushed.

Jealousy? What jealousy? Hyunjin could have his spot, Minho had Chan’s arm around his waist and couldn’t be bothered with literally anything else.

 

They were all relaxing in the hotel after an Unveil concert; had just finished a Vlive to talk about the concert and thank Stay for all their support.

There Chan was, laying back against the headboard, his lap completely empty and up for grabs.

And before Minho could even think about moving, that lap was quickly stolen by Felix.

He pouted. Surely, of all times, he could pull the boyfriend card? He wanted to cuddle his Chan, was that too much to ask for?

However, Felix was like Chan’s little brother. Minho had heard Chan gush about how much Felix reminded him of his actual younger brother Lucas. It was sweet.

Not to mention, the boy was an angel.

“Lixie~ would you mind sharing Channie-hyung with me~” Minho asked sweetly.

Felix smiled, and scooted over, “not at all hyung!”

Minho now sitting on one leg, Felix sitting on the other; any jealousy that had bubbled up faded immediately.

Lee Felix- what a sweetheart.

(The pleased sigh that Chan let out made it all even better, Minho giggled as he realized that Chan must have been in absolute heaven with the affection he was getting.)

 

Felix may have been fine with sharing, but the others weren’t. Least of all Jeongin, who used his maknae status to trump Minho’s boyfriend status every time without fail. After all, who could say no to the baby? Worst of all, he was _sneaky_ about it.

 

Minho had finally been able to claim Chan’s lap for himself, contently laying the upper half of his body across while the lower half curled up next to Chan on the couch. Chan was idly running his fingers through Minho’s hair, and Minho was experiencing the ultimate bliss and tranquility. The best part had been that Chan was the one who called Minho over, reaching out with grabby hands to wordlessly ask for some cuddles. Of course, Minho was more than happy to oblige.

“You’re so cute...” Chan muttered, ruffling Minho’s hair slightly.

Minho felt his heart swell and his chest was overcome with warmth- he was in LOVE love. Nothing could take this moment away.

That is, nothing except the call of nature through a full bladder.

Minho told Chan he would be right back, and hurriedly did his business as quickly as possible.

 

But in the three minutes it took, Jeongin had come home from school. And the sneaky little brat had swooped in for the steal, much to Minho’s shock when he returned.

Irritation bubbled up, and jealousy started to boil underneath it. That was _his_ spot, goddammit! Jeongin could go cuddle with literally anyone else in the dorm, perfectly valid snuggle contenders who were all not in relationships.

“Jeongin-ah~” Minho spoke, trying to amp up the angelic aegyo, “hyung was sitting there, would you mind giving hyung his spot back?”

And Jeongin, sweet little baby maknae Jeongin, stuck his tongue out at Minho.

“Move your feet, lose your seat!” the demonic menace taunted.

Minho looked at Chan, giving him his most desperate pleading eyes. But Chan only gave him a sympathetic grimace, which Minho probably should’ve expected- Chan was the worst at saying no to Jeongin.

Ever the mature adult that he was; Minho turned around and stormed off with a “hmph!” and spent the rest of the evening sulking on his bed.

 

Getting jealous over something so trivial…..was it justified? Not really. Was it petty? Yes. Was it immature? A little bit.

Was Minho going to stop himself from succumbing to it? Easier said than done.

Maybe it was because his relationship was still fairly new; he wasn’t used to having someone have a special meaning that wasn’t friend or family or mentor.

Or maybe he was just a clingy and possessive bitch. Everyone has their flaws, right? He could get over it. He needed to just get over it.

Would Chan dump him if he couldn’t get over it?

No, no that was ridiculous, Chan wouldn’t do that over something as silly as that.

……....would he?

 

“Channie?” Minho whispered into the darkness of Chan and Changbin’s room.

It was quiet, but he heard Chan’s voice mumble something incoherent. Minho figured that was his go-ahead, and he tiptoed over to his boyfriend’s bed, seeing Chans figure become more clear as he got closer. He crawled onto the mattress and positioned himself so that they were spooning- Chan had been hugging his comforter, and Minho swapped the blanket with his body.

Feeling the new source of body heat, Chan immediately tightened his hold, hugging Minho snugly against him.

He could feel Chan’s breath against his neck, and each exhale washed away all of the worries and insecurities that were starting to form, warmth surrounding him as he was lulled into dreamland.

 

“Minho…..Minho~ wake up Angel~”

Minho stirred, eyes fluttering open. Chan was smiling down at him and gently shaking his side. The sunlight peeking through the curtains was angled just so to make Chan’s curls look like they were glowing.

Has Minho ever mentioned that he was in love? He was in love.

“Morning Channie…” he murmured, stifling a yawn and snuggling closer to Chan’s body.

They both slept without shirts, and the bare skin of Chan’s torso was so soft and warm.

“Any reason for your surprise visit, Love?” Chan asked, brushing some strands away from Minho’s face.

Minho turned and hid his face against Chan’s chest.

“Late night insecurities,” he answered quietly, “you know how it is…”

“Insecurities about what? You can tell me, Sweetheart.”

Minho hugged Chan tightly, “I just get jealous so easily and it’s dumb and I don’t want you to leave me because of it.”

“Minho, Baby, look at me,” Minho looked up into Chan’s eyes, “I’m not going to leave you. Not ever.”

“Not even if I can’t stop getting jealous over something small?”

“Not even then, Darling. Besides, you’re an only child right?”

Minho nodded, wondering where Chan was going with this.

“So, you’re probably not used to sharing things- not that it’s a bad thing.”

“I’m good at sharing!” Minho protested, pouting.

Chan chuckled, “I believe you Love, but hear me out- sharing a person is much different than sharing lines, or clothing, or food. It’s okay for you to get jealous sometimes, even over something that might seem silly. It’s not like I’m a complete saint, I get jealous too.”

“So….it’s not a super bad thing that I don’t want anyone else sitting on your lap?”

“That’s what you were jealous about? You’re too cute I can’t handle it,” Chan said with another laugh.

“Hey now, I’m always cute!” Minho replied, “what do you even get jealous about anyways?”

“Well- you’re always so affectionate with the others outside of the dorms, and especially Jisung. It’s like you two do everything together,” admitted Chan, “I know it’s platonic but...well I guess it’s like you not wanting to share my lap. I don’t want to share your kisses. They’re mine, you’re mine.”

 _You’re mine_.

Who knew two simple words were capable of making Minho’s heart flutter so intensely.

“You’re mine too,” he responded, beaming, “I love you so much Channie.”

Chan grinned back just as brightly, “I love you too Angel. Hey, how about you come with me to the studio today? You can sit on my lap, like the cute kitten that you are, while I mix some sounds together for future songs.”

Minho perked up immensely.

“Really? You mean it?” he asked excitedly.

“Yeah, of course I mean it. Jisung and Changbin might complain, but I’ll just buy lunch to win their favor,” Chan said.

“You’re the best….I could kiss you right now.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Chan made a very good point. And who was Minho to argue with such logic?

He slinked his arms around Chan’s shoulders and pulled him in, pressing their lips together lightly. Chan returned the kiss with an enthusiastic hum, moving his hand to cradle Minho’s cheek.

 

If sitting on Chan’s lap was bliss, then kissing Chan was pure nirvana. Chan had the most kissable lips in the whole universe, and Minho remembered how long he had pined over the thought of what they would feel like. Now he knew- they were better than anything he had ever imagined. And the best part was that these kisses were for Minho and Minho _only_.

Suck it, everyone else.

 

Ten minutes later, Changbin interrupted their smooching to tell them that they were gross and that breakfast was ready.

“Think you can share me long enough for breakfast? Seungmin is extra clingy in the mornings,” Chan teased.

Minho shoved him playfully, “ _yes_ I can last through breakfast, Seungmin can sit on your lap as much as he wants. Have you gotten enough kisses to satisfy you for the day?”

“Hmmmm…..” Chan pretended to think it over, “not yet.”

“Well,” Minho huffed dramatically, “I guess breakfast is going to have to wait, wouldn’t want you getting grumpy from kiss withdrawal or anything.”

 

They were 20 minutes late for breakfast.

 

As Chan predicted, Jisung and Changbin did complain about Minho joining them- very loudly, in fact. It took Chan agreeing to pay for lunch AND cook dinner to finally get them to shut up about being 3rd wheels.

Not that would’ve cared how loudly or quietly they whined, he had a Chan lap all to himself for the _entire day_.

Nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and give me that sweet validation I so constantly crave~


End file.
